Amazing
by cloloveswah
Summary: ONESHOT. The birth of Robert Trevanion the 2nd! Baby T FLUFF! :


It was an amazing experience. One he'd only ever experienced once before and even then, it hadn't been like this. No, nothing had ever felt like this. Nothing had ever felt this surreal or special. His heart was pounding as he held her hand, murmuring sweet words of encouragement and love into her ear as he cupped her face gently. She was coated in sweat, her hair stuck to her damp forehead and cheeks as she panted for breath; she was exhausted but she wasn't giving up. He admired her strength. As he'd walked down the corridor all he could hear was women screaming hysterically and swearing but not Alice. No. She was quiet; gritting her teeth, closing her eyes, squeezing his hand as though it was a stress ball; but for a few whimpers and gasps of pain, Alice had kept her full dignity, bringing their child peacefully into the world. He never would be able to explain his admiration for her in that moment or the intensity of his love.

He never left her side, never let go of her hand, never took his hand away from her cheek or his eyes away from hers. He never stopped murmuring to her and encouraging her. He didn't move to watch their baby enter the world like so many father's did, no, he never left her side. It was almost a joint effort – metaphorically of course. He simply waited and helped his wife through.

"Danny..." Alice groaned, squeezing his hand and screwing her eyes tight shut as a tear leaked,

"You're doing great honey." Danny whispered, his voice slightly constricted as he pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"One more push..." The nurse announced happily.

"You here that?" Danny asked her softly, "One more push Alice and our baby will be here."

Alice opened her eyes to nod, breathing heavily for a moment as she prepared herself for this final push. She took strength from Danny; he was so strong. She was grateful he was here, holding her hand. Grateful he hadn't gone to watch. She closed her eyes once more, screwing them shut before gritting her teeth and with a comforting squeeze from Danny's hand, pushed as hard as she could. She groaned slightly as she did so but did not scream and before either of them knew it, the birth was over. Alice exhaled noisily and flopped back as Danny held her, softly kissing her forehead as tears began to form in both parent's eyes.

"You did it honey, well done..." Danny whispered, his voice hoarse, "You're so amazing." He added as they rested their foreheads together.

"Congratulations... you have a baby boy." The midwife beamed walking over with what appeared to be the tiniest bundle of white blankets. She handed the small boy to Alice who gasped, her tears falling freely as Danny's eyes glistened with pure love for his wife and son. He gently kissed his wife's head as he looked down at his gorgeous son.

"Hello..." Alice beamed before looking up at Danny, he smiled nodding, "Hello Robert Daniel Trevanion." She added, gently running a finger down her son's soft cheek. "He's beautiful Danny."

"Like he's mother." Danny whispered, "He's perfect." He confirmed, his voice choked.

"How about you meet your Daddy?" Alice murmured to Robert, kissing his forehead gently before handing Robert to Danny. Danny's breath caught as he took the baby into his hands. He grinned, his tears falling as he held his son proudly. Alice too began to cry as she watched her husband with their son; their bonding beginning before her eyes.

"Hey Robert." Danny croaked finally finding his words. "He's so beautiful." Danny murmured to Alice, "I just... I can't believe this."

"He looks like you." Alice said softly, her finger tracing her son's jaw line.

"But for those eyes and that nose! They're all you!" Danny laughed, "You're the best of both aren't you son?" Robert squirmed slightly and Danny chuckled, "Here we go, I'll give you back to Mummy."

As he handed Robert back to an elated Alice, Danny couldn't help but keep his head close to Alice's. They gazed down at their son for a few peaceful, quiet moments. Danny sighed and kissed Alice so softly that the small touch alone brought tears to Alice's eyes.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Danny whispered in her ear, his voice full of emotion.

Alice simply leant back into him, closing her eyes as she rested her head upon his strong chest. His arm held her safely in place as his other hand gently rested on his son. They sat for a few moments in silence as a family. No words were needed. The love that radiated around the room was more than enough.


End file.
